The Love of a Brother
by Skyxsoraxventus
Summary: A Vanities and Sky one shot. Lots of adorable fluff. It just shows the love Vanities has for his family. Enjoy


This is just a short and sweet Vani X sky fic. Vanities is actually a very caring and loving older brother, as you'll soon see in this one shot. This is a side of Vanities that I feel isn't brought out enough, so since Sky (or as he likes to call her "Sky-baby~") is his weak spot, she brings it out of him the best, as well as the rest of his family, even if they don't know it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but i do own my OC, Sky**

Please, Enjoy :)

* * *

Vanitas sighed as he awoke from his deep sleep. He glanced over at the clock with sleep filled eyes, seeing that the bright led-lights said "3:00 o'clock", the same time he woke up every night. From the room straight above him, he could fear soft whimpers.

He stretched out his arms and legs, rolling off his bed with a grunt. His pulled his gravity-defying black hair into a messy bun, which didn't really look right on him, but he didn't care. He rubbed his chin and let out a yawn as he wobbled out of his bedroom, walking towards the small staircase at that was few ways down from his room. As he came closer to the stairs, whimpers became louder, sounding more like soft cries now.

When He reached the top of the stairs he check the first room to his left. He slowly opened the door and peaked inside, his Amber eyes glowing within the grey darkness. The room had two double bed within it. On the left side laid his youngest brother, Sora, who was sprawled out in awkward angles on his bed. One of his legs hung off the side, while his blanket covered up his face, muffling his snores. On the right side of the room laid Roxas, only 3 years older than the boy to the left. He laid soundlessly in his bed, curled up in a neat ball with the covers pulled up to his chin. Vanitas gave the smallest of smiles and pulled the door closed softly, making sure it didn't creak as he did so.

Next was a door that was further up the hallway. He looked up at the green and yellow sign that hung from the pale white door. In large bubble letters, he read the word over in his head while placing his hand on the doorknob.

Ventus

He sighed softly, standing there for a couple more seconds. He placed his ear against the door and closed his eyes. Soft breathing could be heard from inside the door, and a faint green glow came from underneath his door. A nightlight. Vanitas then pull himself away from the door, leaving it closed. He glanced at the door one last time before turning around towards his destination.

The last door in the hallway had stickers plastered all over it. There were drawings of four tall boys and one small girl standing outside in different environments. From behind this door, Vanitas could clearly hear the cries of a young girl. He slowly turned the doorknob and walked into the room. It was lit up by a heart-shaped night-light, the ceiling covered with glow in the dark stars and worlds. In the corner of the room stood a crib, being the protective older brothers they were.

Vanitas walked over to the side of the pale cedar crib and looked in, to see the small three-year-old girl curled up into a ball. She had kicked all her blankets of, and her dark brown hair stuck to her face with sweat as she panted loudly. Vanitas leaned down into the crib and placed a gentle hand against her cheek, pulling her damp hair away. She whimpered under his touch, her small body shaking.

"Shh little one... You're okay now, Onii-chan is here."

Vanitas spoke softly to the young girl. He picked her up and cradled her into his arms. The little girl clung to him tightly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face into the crook of his neck. She sniffled softly, her brother's arms helping her forget her terrible nightmare. Vanitas shushed her softly, one hand resting on the back of her head, rubbing it softly. He turned the girls nightlight off and stepped out of the room, walking quietly back down to his room. As he reached his bedroom door the little girl let out another whimper, which caused Vanitas to shush her.

"It's alright baby, no more nightmares..."

He said softly, stepping into his bed. He laid down on his back, placing the small girl on his chest. He wrapped both arms around her back, rubbing her back slowly as he kissed the top of her head. He then glanced back at the clock, "3:23". Perfect timing.

He kissed the top of his sisters head and relaxed his body, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt the warm breath of his sister blow gently against his neck.

"Night night, Onii-chan..."

"Good night, Sky baby."


End file.
